Jack Howlett
Jack Howlett (b. July 30) is a mutant, a werewolf. He is the youngest son of Werewolf and Marvel Girl, and the grandson of Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. Jack is a member of the Howlett family, the Eisenhardt family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Jack is an Beta-level mutant. Hydrokinesis: Jack has the ability to control and generate water. Almost all forms of Water Manipulation involve moving and shaping a body of water to the his desire: lifting, parting or otherwise manipulating its form and/or density. Water can easily serve as weapon, either by shaping into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped to smother opponent or put out a fire. *'Hydroportation:' Jack can use any and all water sources to teleport, for an example using an ocean to teleport to a lake in England or use his Hydrokinesis to teleport anywhere. Adamantium Claws: Whirlpool's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Whirlpool can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Whirlpool can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be artificial Adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Whirlpool's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Whirlpool's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Whirlpool's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Whirlpool's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the Adamantium his healing rate increases. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Whirlpool's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Whirlpool sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Whirlpool's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity to Disease:'' Whirlpool's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Whirlpool possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Whirlpool can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Whirlpool's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Whirlpool has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and he supports the weight of a dozen men with one arm. Whirlpool's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Whirlpool's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Whirlpool can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Whirlpool has shown himself capable of fighting Omega Red for over 18 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Whirlpool's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Whirlpool's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge Cyclops' optic blasts at near point blank range. Other times able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Whirlpool's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Insulated Weather Adaptation:'' Whirlpool's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *''Retarded Aging:'' In addition, Whirlpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Powers as a Werewolf Super Strength: Jack is much stronger than any human. Super Speed: Jack is extremely faster than any human and can rival any vampire. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. Super Agility: Jack possesses superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Super Durability: Jack can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert themselves without much tire. Healing Factor: Jack possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. Super Senses: Jack has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Anger: When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. Full Moon: Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. High body temperature: Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Wolf form: Jack can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Abilities as a Ninja Shikotsumyaku: Jack's abilities come from his Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allows the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows Jack to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gives him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Jack also stated that his bones were stronger than tempered steel. Jack uses this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of taijutsu attacks to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defence, able to withstand most of the impact from even a chakra-enhanced blade. Orochimaru has stated that this was the ultimate taijutsu ability, which is held in high regard, and the main reason why Orochimaru desired Kimimaro to be his next vessel. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Jack’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards water chakra, being able to use several high-level water-based jutsu with minimal hand seals. He is also able to lightning-based jutsu. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Jack possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 11 years old. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Jack has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of Max, the grandson of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch and the great-grandson of Magneto, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Jack has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Jack holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Jack is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: Jack is fluent in some languages including English, German, Japanese, Chinese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Jack carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Veemon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Jack carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Miracles around his neck. This allows his Veemon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Howlett family Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Claw Retraction Category:Americans Category:Werewolves Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Leo (sign) Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Shinigamis